


Unexpected Outcome

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: @the-13th-hour gave me the idea of Thor and Loki’s crushes catch them coming home from defeating Thyrm for Mjolnir still dressed as women.





	Unexpected Outcome

Someone stole Mjolnir and the gods are worried. Thor always had a temper, but now that his hammer is gone, he is enraged. He asked Loki if he had hidden it somewhere, but he was just as shocked as Thor. Thyrm arrives to Asgard, telling them he wants to marry Freya in exchange for Mjolnir’s return. “Freya! You must marry Thyrm so I can get my hammer back!” Thor begs her.

“I don’t see how that’s my problem.”

“But—” Loki pulls Thor away.

“Come on, Thor.” He looks at Thor. “You’re going to have to dress up as Freya and we can sneak in. I’ll be her hand maiden.” All of the goddesses help dress Thor up as Loki puts on his illusion.

“Promise me you don’t tell them.” Thor whispers and Loki nods. It is best that both of their crushes never find out. Loki didn’t know how you would react to his form. Unfortunately, after the successful mission, you were waiting in the great hall for Loki, wanting to ask him a question about a book you were reading.

“Loki?” Your jaw drops as a woman with long black hair in a handmaiden’s dress, but her eyes match Loki’s. “Is that you?” You see Thor walk in, also in a dress, but definitely Thor. Your best friend, who likes Thor terribly, bursts out laughing and he joins her.

“Yes…” Even her voice was feminine. You laugh when she confirms it’s him. “(Y/n)…”

“Loki, this is a great sight!” You couldn’t stop laughing. Loki blushes deeply. How could she admit she cares about you? But, she can barely contain her excitement that she got you to laugh. That has been his goal for so long.  “Thank you for that.” She waves her hand and she turns back into her male form. He manages a smile.

“Glad I got to hear that beautiful laugh of yours.” You blush, hating your laugh. “I’ve wanted you to hear that for so long.”

“Loki, you flatter me!” You try to hide your blush. He grabs your wrist and pulls you close. Your noses are almost touching. “Loki?” You whisper.

“Yes, my dear?” His other hand is on your lower back, pressing you closer. You close your eyes and he presses his cool lips against yours. You’re so soft against him, making him wonder why he hasn’t told you sooner. He pulls away and you whine. Loki chuckles. “Why were you looking for me, love?”

“What?” Your mind is cloudy, forgetting about the book. “I-I don’t remember.” He laughs and holds you close. “Do you like me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Loki smirks. You laugh.

“I like you too.” Loki doesn’t regret coming home in his female form after that. He finally heard that laugh and kissed you, just like he dreamed.


End file.
